fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of Big Love Island Adventure
The Story of Big Love Island consists of a total of 10 Chapters which was released February 28, 2018. The requirement is catching the contest Romantic Remora Fish. NOTE: if you missed the contest, this fish can still be caught by going to WaterPort and harnessing Liquid Gold on it. NOTE: This story was written by Lucy Snyder (player and author) and the art was done by new artist Zie Fauzi. Caught my 1st ever 2.06 lb Romantic Remora Fish, worth 2,119 points and 2,119 gold. I used 1 Free Love Chum, have 606 left. Used 1 Liquid Gold (harnessed power on the Romantic Remora), 1 left. Next Step: Whoa! As I reel in the Remora, I discover that it's got a corked glass bottle in its mouth. When I pull the bottle out, I see a fancy piece of paper rolled up inside. What could it be? Pull out the paper! Pulling the paper results in: It's an invitation from Deckhand Deb! She just won the lottery, and so she's throwing an epic party for all her favorite wranglers in Red Love Bay on her brand new fishing yacht! This is so exciting! I can't wait to check out her fancy new boat. And I've never been to Red Love Bay. The rumor is that it's home to all the rarest Valentine's Day fish. It's been years since I've seen the Sweetheart Fish, and I kinda miss her. And maybe, just maybe, I can find a way to fish on the Red Love Islands themselves? That would really be something! They've been closed to wranglers for decades, and I hear that everything is just a little bit more real there than it is in the rest of Farovia. The invitation says the party is on now! Go to Deb's Yacht Party Chapter #1: Deb's Yacht Party To unlock, upon catching your first Romantic Remora Fish will receive an invite message. In the message gives a link for Deb's party. Note: Going to Deb's party will instantly arrive in Red Love Bay with no travel time. I followed the map on Deb’s party invitation, and soon I arrived at Red Love Bay. It’s even more gorgeous here than I ever imagined! Just an amazing vacation destination all the way around. And I’m completely envious of Deb’s shiny new yacht. It’s got the latest everything, and it’s huge. Even old Earl looks impressed. Deb’s got kegs of Tarpit Stout on tap for everyone – she always was my favorite deckhand (but please don’t tell Diego I said so!) With the music booming and the beer flowing, Deb says that she’s got a fun surprise for wranglers who can catch her three Cupid Fish! I’m in! Chapter #2: Surprises Catch 3 Cupid Fish at Red Love Bay. You can use the regular Oak Branch or Broken Standard pole for this. Chapter #2: Surprises I show Deb my catches... and she gives me a fancy new fishing hat! Nice! My old one was getting pretty beaten up. Just as I’m trying on my new hat, Earl comes running over. He’s more than a little drunk, and he’s completely upset. “You gotta help me... she’s gone!” wails Earl. “Who’s gone?” Deb asks. “My Betsy Lou... she’s run off to Big Love Island with the girls!” “The girls?” I ask. “Esmerelda Aye, Freaky Franchesca, and Little Joe Jo. I swear that Franchesca put her up to all this!” Earl bursts into big, boozy tears. “Why did she run off?” asks Deb. Earl suddenly looks embarrassed and wipes his nose on his sleeve. “I... I don’t know.” “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s happened,” I tell him. He takes a shuddering breath. “I told her a long time ago that I’d take her on a fine vacation for our tenth anniversary. And, well....” “You forgot?” Deb says. Earl starts bawling. “I completely forgot. And she got so angry! She told me that I don’t respect all the work she does at the bar –” “Well, she has a point there,” Deb comments. “You do seem to take her for granted a lot of the time.” “– and she said that if I couldn’t take her on a nice vacation, she’d take herself on one,” Earl finishes miserably. “And Big Love Island is a mighty fine vacation spot.” Deb gets a starry look in her eyes. “All those big strong cowboys –” “Big strong cowboys?” Earl has turned a bad shade of green. “– and all those strapping hot lumberjacks. You can really find your swole mate up there on Big Love Mountain!” Deb fans herself. “Lumberjacks. Oh sweet sassafras!” Earl bursts into a fresh welter of tears. “I’ll never see my Betsy Lou again!” I shoot Deb a dirty look and elbow her in the ribs. She just shrugs innocently. I awkwardly pat Earl’s back. “There, there. I’m sure she’ll come back. You two have been married for a decade. She’s not going to just leave you for some cowboy. That’s not the Betsy Lou I know.” “Will you find her for me?” Earl clutches at my shirt, wobbling on unsteady legs. “Please find her for me.” “Why don’t you go find her yourself?” Deb asks. “Just talk to her.” Earl shakes his head. “I … I can’t set foot on any of the Red Love Islands. There … there was … an incident.” “That thing with Governor Janet’s pet penguin?” Deb asks. Earl turns bright red and nods, looking embarrassed and miserable. “I thought penguins liked hot sauce.” I’ve never seen this side of Earl, and his sad situation tugs at my heart. Besides, how hard can it be to find Betsy Lou? She can’t have gone far. “Okay,” I tell him. “I’ll find her for you.” Start looking for Betsy Lou? Thinking of where Betsy Lou could be... check back in 24 hours! After showing them the 3 fish, you'll have to wait 24 hours, after which you can purchase the Reelistic pole. Chapter #3: Hotel Misadventures Chapter #3 - Part #1: Snuggler's Cove Continue to Chapter 3 Big Love Island Adventure: Chapter #3 - Part #1: “Well, you’re gonna need a smaller boat,” Deb says. “You can’t take your cruiser up the rivers on the island … you’ll need to get a new pole, and a new bass boat. There’s a shop at Snuggler’s Cove.” She points to a seaside resort on the other side of the bay. “Do you have any idea where Betsy Lou went first?” I ask Earl. “She said something about some fancy hotel,” he sniffles miserably. “Hey, I bet he means Chateau D’Amour,” Deb replies. “I hear it’s a real classy place. All the beds are heart-shaped! And the bellhops and front desk clerks moonlight as romance cover models!” Earl starts bawling again. Purchase the Reelistic pole at Red Love Bay. Chapter #3 - Part #2: Lover's Lake Purchase the Bass Boat at the Snuggler's Cove Shop in Red Love Bay. Wow, equipment is a little pricey here! But the shopkeeper gave me directions to the fancy hotel... it’s in Lover’s Lake, just a few miles up the river. Chapter #3 - Part #3: Boatload of Bluegill Voyage to Lover's Lake I moor my bass boat at the dock behind the hotel. The hotel is right on Lover’s Lake and has a spectacular view of the mountain. Everywhere I look, it’s like something off a postcard. But as I walk up the stairs from the dock past the swimming pool and the party deck, I hear people arguing. I quicken my pace and follow the voices, and soon I’m standing on the patio of the hotel restaurant. Or it used to be a restaurant, anyhow. Tables are smashed and overturned, chairs broken, even the mirrors on the wall are shattered! Someone’s going to have seven years of bad luck for that... and I hope it’s not me. In the midst of the wreckage, a nicely-dressed woman who carries herself like a manager is arguing with a rotund man in chef’s whites. “Miss Amanda, zey took all ze fish! Zere is noffink I can cook for ze banquet,” the chef tells her. “We can’t lose this wedding, Wolfie! We just can’t!” The manager throws up her hands. “There has to be something we can do!” You knock on the metal frame of the broken patio door, and they both turn to look at you. “What happened here?” you ask. “Parribean pirates!” the chef exclaims. “They swaggered in here like the owned the place,” the manager says. “They challenged everyone to a dance-off, and threatened to chop people’s heads off if we didn’t choose someone to dance against their captain. All my good dancers were already down at the club... I thought for sure we were all dead!” “But zen, a lady from Waterport volunteered,” the chef says. “I did not think much of her chances, but she kicked off her shoes and she set ze dance floor on fire!” “I have never seen anyone dance like Betsy Lou,” the manager says. “She annihilated that captain. The pirates got mad and trashed everything, but they didn’t hurt anyone.” “What happened to Betsy Lou?” I ask. Amanda starts to speak, but the chef shushes her. He is eyeing my clothing and boots. “You are a wrangler, yes? If you bring us sixty pounds of Bluegill, I vill tell you where she has gone.” “That’s not fair!” I exclaim. He spreads his hands apologetically. “Ve don’t haff enough money to both repair ze damage and buy ze fish. You are ze only one who can help us. Ve want to trust you, but ve cannot risk it.” I nod. “I understand.” The wedding's still on, and Chef Wolfie needs a lot of fish to serve the hungry guests! Chapter #4: Special Delivery Catch 60 lbs of Bluegill Fish. Deliver the 60 lb of Blue Gill to Chef Wolfie! Chapter #4: Special Delivery, Part #1: A Choice for the Ages Chef Wolfie is thrilled to get the fish. “Ze wedding is saved!” he exclaims. “And so is our hotel!” says the manager. “After the pirates wrecked our restaurant, I offered all our guests room vouchers at our sister facility, the Kärlek Hotel. It overlooks the Big Love River. Betsy Lou and her friends went there. “But please stay for the wedding reception tonight,” Amanda the hotel manager says. “I talked to the couple, and they agreed that since you made this possible, it’s only fair that you get to attend!” “You vill get to try my famous baked splake!” the chef declares. “And my special wedding cake. Zere will be cocktails, too. Stay, and enjoy the fruits of your labors!” I sniff my shirt and realize my deodorant tapped out a while ago. “I’ve been fishing all day, and I kinda smell like it.” “Oh, I can let you use one of the empty rooms to clean up and change and even get a nap if you like,” Miss Amanda says. “We’ve got bath bombs!” I’ve been enviously eyeing the guest rooms since I first laid eyes on them, so this is an extremely tempting offer! Select an option in 2 days! Option A: Betsy Lou is probably fine... I want to stay for the wedding! or Option B: Much as I hate to miss this shindig, I should keep moving. Chapter #4 - Part #2: Staying for the Wedding (Option A) Waiting 48 hours and choosing option A. Betsy Lou is probably fine... I want to stay for the wedding! Received a full day 2x Quest Bonus and 3 Bottles of Champagne (had x, have x+3) from Chef Wolfie. Amanda shows me to the room, and I spend a few hours luxuriating in the tub and enjoying the mini-bar until it’s time to get ready. I get dressed in my nice outfit and head down to the hotel’s banquet hall for the wedding reception. The room is packed with people, and at first I feel a little out of place among all these strangers. But then Miss Amanda steps up beside me and announces, “Here’s the wrangler who made this banquet possible!” A rounds of applause and cheers go up amongst the crowd, and friendly guests approach me to shake my hand and offer me champagne. I feel like a rock star! I join the buffet line and get my food, and it is delicious! Chef Wolfie’s baked bluegill is amazing, and the chocolate wedding cake is unbelievably rich. I’m really glad I took the time to attend the reception! As I’m finishing my cake, an older couple approaches me – the parents of the bride! They’re carrying a gift-wrapped box. “We got you a little something as a thank-you,” the woman says. I open it, and find three bottles of champagne inside! What nice folks these are! I give my warmest regards to the bride and groom. They’re such an adorable couple! Then I go outside to the patio to find Miss Amanda and Chef Wolfie so I can bid them goodbye. “Come back any time!” says Miss Amanda. “If you catch more fish, bring zem to me and I’ll make you a special Black 'n Blue Dish! Here’s a 2x Quest Bonus to catch ze fish faster.” Chef Wolfie says. “I will,” I promise him. Complete the Black 'n Blue Quest for Chef Wolfie! NOTE: If you are unable to continue, please note that all of Reelistic Quest pole level requirements were tweaked as well as Baked Splake quest storyline was changed to Black 'n Blue quest. This means you will have to re-do the Black 'n Blue quest again. Chapter #4 - Part #2: No time for a Wedding (Option B) Waiting 48 hours and choosing option B. :“Thank you so much for the offer, but I promised Earl I’d find Betsy Lou as soon as possible,” I say. :Chef Wolfie and Miss Amanda seem a little sad, but they tell you they understand and wish you good luck in your travels. :“If you catch more fish, bring zem to me and I’ll make you special dishes!” Chef Wolfie says. :“I will,” I promise him. Chapter #4 - Part #3: Delivered If you picked option A, this comes immediately afterwards: :Chef Wolfie thanked me for the help! If you picked option B, this comes immediately afterwards: :Received a full day 2x Travel Boost from Chef Wolfie as it appears I'm in a hurry. NOTE: The travel boost is not one of the boosts you can save, so it has to be activated within 24 hours. Both option A and B receive the following journal section: Just as I turn to head back to my boat, a bike messenger comes speeding up the walkway and skids to a stop beside us. :“Are you the new wrangler in town?” she asks. :I nod warily. :She hands me a sealed envelope and speeds away. Chapter #5: Waterport Woes Chapter #5 - Part #1: Earl's House Open the letter. I open the envelope and find a letter from Cap’n Jozek! :Come back to Waterport as quick as you can! Earl is in a terrible state. I hope you can talk some sense into my brother. :The situation must be serious! Travel to Waterport talk to Earl Chapter #5 - Part #2: Love Letters Travel to Waterport and "Talk to Earl?" When I arrive at Earl’s place, I find him in his backyard saltwater pool with the Blue Whale Fish. They’re both drinking rum and crying over their lost loves. :“Did you find Betsy Lou?” he exclaims. “Is she okay?” :“Not yet, but I think she’s fine,” I reply. :His eyes well with tears. “Has she taken up with one of those.... those....” :He can’t get the word “cowboys” out, and starts bawling. :“Oh, for pity’s sake,” I mutter. :I haul him out of the pool, take him inside, and fix a pot of coffee. :“Why are you doing this to yourself?” I ask. :“I was the worst husband,” he says. “I took Betsy Lou for granted. I feel so ashamed. I just want to tell her how much I love her, but I don’t know how.” :“Just use your words, Earl,” I say. “You can tell her how you feel when she gets back.” :He shakes his head. “I was never much good at saying that stuff out loud... I get all tongue-tied.” :“So write her a letter. Take your time. Tell her how you feel. Tell her what you love about her.” :“If I write the letter, will you take it to her?” he asks. :“Absolutely,” I reply. Come back in 1 day to pick up Earl's love letter to Betsy Lou! Chapter #5 - Part #3: Heartbreak Falls After 24 hours, you can return to WaterPort and Pick up Earl's love letter?: I arrive back at Earl’s place. He’s looking a whole lot better. He’s cleaned up, combed his hair, and he looks sober. A sealed envelope addressed to Betsy Lou peeks from his shirt pocket. :“You look like you’re feeling better,” I say. :“I am.” He pats the letter in his pocket. “Writing this helped me straighten out some stuff that was all jumbled up in my head. I ended up writing things that I didn’t tell Betsy Lou – I just saved them for myself. I think maybe I should write my thoughts down more often. I used to do it all the time when I was young. Maybe I should start a journal?” :I nod. “I think all that’s a good idea, Earl.” :He hands me the envelope. “Please take good care of this until you get it to Betsy Lou.” :I take the letter and seal it inside a watertight zippered bag that I brought along. “I’ll keep it as safe as I possibly can.” Note: Although it says to Continue on to Heartbreak Falls, you have to go to Lover's Lake first and then you can go there. Otherwise clicking on the link will give an error message advising must be at Lover's Lake. Continue on to Heartbreak Falls? Chapter #6: Heartbreak Falls Chapter #6 - Part #1: Ahoy, Ayo At Lover's Lake, you can Continue to Heartbreak Falls :The Big Love River keeps getting wider and deeper. After I cruise around a bend, I see a majestic waterfall! The air is filled with mist, and the sunlight streaming through it creates rainbows everywhere! :As beautiful as this place is, I wonder: how am I going to get past these huge falls? :But then I spot a canal off to the side. I bet there’s a lock that will take my boat up past the falls! I hope a trip through the lock won’t be too expensive. :I travel into the canal… and see that there’s a huge “CLOSED FOR REPAIRS” sign on the lock gate. Oh no! What will I do now? :A muscular, handsome man in overalls hails me from the bank and yells, “Sorry, wrangler, but this won’t be fixed for another week! We had to special-order parts from Roperia!” :“Is there any other way?” I call back. “I’m trying to find someone who may be in trouble.” :Betsy Lou is probably just fine – after all, she handled the pirates at the Chateau! But journaling might not keep Earl’s worries at bay forever. As cantankerous as he is, a lot of people depend on him. :The man beckons me closer so we can have a conversation without yelling. I cruise to the bank and set my anchor. He introduces himself as Ayo. :“There is another way,” Ayo says, “But it’s a little complicated.” :“Complicated how?” I ask. :“Well. There’s one tow truck driver in town who could take your boat up the ramp and to the next launch past the falls. She’s very busy. She’s also my ex-girlfriend. If she comes here, I will have to see her and… it will be terribly awkward.” :Ayo looks profoundly sad. I get the feeling that seeing his ex would be incredibly painful for him. But I’m still anxious to find Betsy Lou. :“If you give me her number, I could just call her, and you won’t have to deal with her,” I say. :He shakes his head. “I’m responsible for the boats that go through here, and if a craft is towed, I have to be here in case something goes wrong.” :“I have gold,” I say. “I could pay you extra for your trouble.” :“I don’t need gold,” he says. “But there is something you could do for me that would make me feel better about calling Rosita.” :“What?” I ask. :“Do you have your scuba license?” Chapter #6 - Part #2: Scuba Diving At Heartbreak Falls (or even from Lover's Lake if you headed back to continue leveling up your Reelistic pole), I check my fishing bag, ponder the question and respond. With message notification: :I can scuba dive! Start scuba diving for Ayo's lost phone - so Rosita can tow you around closed lock! : Ayo smiles, looking relieved. “I’m so glad! We don’t get too many scuba divers around here! Last week I was fishing in the deep water past the falls and I lost my balance and fell in the water. My phone fell out of my pocket. It’s in a waterproof case, but I’d stuck a gold coin in there for emergencies and it sank. I have hundreds of photos on my phone that I hadn’t backed up. Could you get it for me?” :“Sure,” I tell him. :I take my boat back out to the water past the falls and put on my scuba gear. The water looks pretty murky due to the falls churning up mud and sand, but I’m confident in my diving skills. Go diving! Will I find Ayo's phone? Clicking 'Go Diving!' link gives the following message notification: :Went diving for Ayo's phone... Woohoo! I found it! Ayo is extremely grateful to get his phone back – it still works! :Ayo makes a call, and then I wait with him at the boat launch for the tow truck driver, his ex-girlfriend Rosita. :Soon, she pulls up at the top of the boat ramp in her shiny red tow truck. Rosita steps out of the truck and coolly approaches us. :“You’re the wrangler who needs a lift?” she asks me. :I nod. :She steps up to Ayo, a smile playing on her lips. “Looking good. As always. How have you been?” :He starts to stammer a reply, and before I know it, the two are locked in a passionate embrace, kissing each other deeply. :I feel myself blush. Ayo was right; this is terribly awkward… for me! :When they finally come up for air, Ayo steps back, looking embarrassed, confused, and happy all at the same time. Rosita looks quietly pleased with herself. She pulls an elastic band from her pocket and ties her hair back as she turns to me. :“Well, wrangler, let’s get you hooked up…” Chapter #7: Kärlek Hotel Chapter #7 - Part #1: Endless Possibilities Continue to Chapter 7? I found Ayo's phone! Clicking above link provides message notification: :Rosita tows me right onto the water near the Kärlek Hotel! Looks lovely, I should buy the Three Pronger addon in Red Love Bay now! :After I get my next pole addon in Red Love Bay, I travel up the Big Love River to the Chateau D’Amour’s sister facility: the Kärlek Hotel. :This huge resort is right on the banks of the river and has a Scandinavian style. It looks like it could hold thousands of people, and I can see all kinds of tour boats moored at its dock and buses in its parking lot. :Chateau hotel manager Amanda told me that she gave Betsy Lou and her friends free room vouchers at the Kärlek. But it’s taken me a few days to get her… I hope she hasn’t left! :I secure my boat at their dock and head into the hotel’s expansive lobby. The lobby is full of tourists from all over along with local cowboys, cowgirls, lumberjacks, and lumberjills who appear to be working as guides for various tours. The locals all seem to be extremely fit and attractive; Deb wasn’t exaggerating! :I step up to the check-in desk and am greeted by a friendly young man who could have stepped off a monthly hunk calendar. :“I’m looking for a woman named Betsy Lou,” I say. “She was sent here from Chateau D’Amour and would have checked in with three of her friends.” :“Oh, I remember her!” the desk clerk exclaims. “She and her friends won the Thursday night line dancing contest, and she won the special Saturday baking contest in the village!” :“Could you put me through to her room?” I ask. :“Oh, sorry, she checked out two days ago,” the clerk replies. :“Do you know where she went?” I ask. :“No, sorry; even if I had that info, I couldn’t give it to you.” :Frustrated, I thank him and turn away from the desk. Looking at all the tour groups, I realize that Betsy Lou and the others could have gone almost anywhere from here. There are horseback camping tours of the Big Love Islands plains, tours of the island’s enormous wildlife preserve, mountain climbing tours, northern river tours… my mind reels at all the possibilities. Chapter #7 - Part #2: Chasing Rainbows Purchase the Three Pronger at Smuggler's Cove at Red Love Bay! You will need to travel back to Red Love Bay and then Purchase the Three Pronger Addon! Unfortunately, this will mean having to level up the Reelistic pole to 60 after purchasing the Reel Deal pole add-on. :Purchased Three Pronger for 6,000 gold. Increased my Reelistic's max level to 120! ::“Excuse me,” says a woman behind me. ::I turn, and I see a cute young woman in a trench coat. Despite her youth, there’s an air of extreme competence and professionalism about her. ::“My name is Nancy Trahn, and I’m a local private investigator,” she says. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you lost someone?” ::“Yes, I’m looking for a woman named Betsy Lou.” I quickly explain the situation to her. :: “I know almost all the tour operators,” she says. “I bet I can find out where your friend went.” :: “What do you need for payment?” I ask. :: “You’re a wrangler, right? I need some tasty fish for my boyfriend’s family reunion. He talked me into cooking for them, and I want to make a good impression! So how about I find where your friend has gone in exchange for one hundred pounds of Steelhead Trout?” :: “Sure, I can do that,” I say. Keep fishing for Nancy! » Need 100 more lbs of Steelhead Trout! NOTE: Steelhead Trout Fish is a level 108 fish catchable in Heartbreak Falls. Chapter #8: River Challenge! Deliver the 100 lb of Steelhead Trout to Nancy! to unlock. Delivered the boat load of Trout! Nancy tells me that Betsy Lou and the girls decided to go up the river onto Big Love Mountain. They’re at a lodge on the banks of Rakkaus Tarn. :Nancy tells me that Betsy Lou and the girls decided to go up the river onto Big Love Mountain. They’re at a lodge on the banks of Rakkaus Tarn. And I can get to the lake and the lodge by continuing up the river. : The catch? On the mountain, the river runs fast, and the water is extremely turbulent and full of moving debris. Only experienced river captains can successfully make the trip. : “If your pole or boat gets damaged, the hotel has an on-site mechanic because there are so many tour boats coming here,” Nancy tells me. : She also warns me that once I’m traveling up the mountain, I won’t be able to fish until I get to Rakkaus Tarn because the river is so rough – I’d just break my pole! She also estimates that the trip, if I make it, might take me 20 to 30 minutes. :::::Success depends on your Bass Boat level (43/50) - giving you a ~85% chance! :::::Failure may result in damage of up to 20k gold. Chapter #9: Rakkaus Tarn Chapter #9 - Part #1: Top of the Mountain Travel to Rakkaus Tarn ... and cross my fingers! to unlock. :Whew! That river is a real boat killer, but I made it! Rakkaus is a gorgeous glacier lake in the shoulder of the mountain, and the water is so clear I can see 20 feet straight down. Better yet, I can see that it’s full of fish! The snow-capped peak of Big Love Mountain looms majestically thousands of feet above us. : I can see Rakkaus Tarn Lodge nearby; it’s a big log building with smaller cozy log cabins in the woods behind it. This is definitely a romantic retreat, and the quiet, rustic surroundings are a welcome change from the touristy hubbub of the Kärlek Hotel. : I moor my boat at the dock near the lodge and walk up to the wide porch. As I’m approaching the front door, I hear familiar laughter off to the side. : I follow the voices around the side of the lodge, and I find a big deck with a hot tub gazebo. Betsy Lou, Esmerelda Aye, Freaky Franchesca, and Little Joe Jo are sitting in the tub drinking champagne. I’ve found them at last! : Betsy Lou sees me and raises her glass in greeting. “Howdy, wrangler! What brings you up to these parts?” : “Well,” I say. “Earl has been pretty worried.” : At the mention of Earl’s name, Esmerelda, Franchesca, and Joe Jo all start groaning and rolling their eyes and exclaiming, “Forget that old jerk!” : Betsy Lou frowns. “Worried?” : I nod. “He wrote you a letter. May I give it to you?” : She looks suspicious. “What does it say? If it’s his crazy jealous rant about me and some mountain man, no thank you.” : “I haven’t read it,” I reply. “But I don’t think it’s a rant. I think he really loves you, and he knows he took you for granted.” : I pull the letter from my fishing vest and hold it out to her. : Still looking suspicious, Betsy Lou sets her champagne aside and takes the envelope. I hold my breath as she breaks the seal, pulls the letter out, and begins to read. : At first, her frown turns to a little smile, then a bigger one, and soon she’s crying. : “What’s the matter?” Esmerelda asks her. : “He wrote me love poetry!” Betsy Lou exclaims. “Just like when we were young!” : “Love poetry?” Franchesca says. “Oh, that’s got to be awful… let me see!” : Franchesca snatches the letter out of Betsy Lou’s hand and starts to avidly read it. Her expectantly gleeful expression switches to one of surprise. “Oh, wow, this is actually pretty good!” : Looking annoyed, Betsy Lou takes the letter back. “Earl has always been a creative soul, but he let that part of himself get buried by his greed and his bitter rivalry with his brother. He became such a different man after we moved to Waterport.” : “We did wonder what you ever saw in him,” little Joe Jo says. : “We used to go dancing nearly every night! And he wrote poetry, and made music boxes .... but all that went away since he became obsessed with making gold.” Betsy Lou sighs. “And I just sort of ignored the change, you know? He didn’t turn into a jerk overnight. I stayed busy with the Bar and Gill. I do love cooking, but….” : “It’s not enough?” I say. : She nods. “It’s not enough.” : “Give him a chance?” I say. “If he doesn’t turn things around, you can always come back here.” : Betsy Lou sighs. “To be honest, I have been a little homesick. But I can’t go back yet. There’s a problem.” Chapter #9 - Part #2: Gettin' Frisky! Want to get Frisky with Sparkles? to unlock. Purchase the Wild Wrangler Addon in Red Love Bay, then try fishing for the Level 128 Sparkles with Frisky Chum! :“The girls and I rented a rowboat and went fishing on the lake,” Betsy Lou says. “And my wedding ring slipped off and fell in the water… and a huge catfish swam up and swallowed it! I don’t want to leave without my ring.” : “The locals call that Flathead Catfish ‘Sparkles’,” Franchesca says. “He likes to eat shiny things. None of us has been able to catch him.” : “I can catch him,” I say. “I’m sure of it.” Purchase the Wild Wrangler Addon! NOTE: Must be in Red Love Bay in order to purchase all add-ons. Purchased Wild Wrangler for 8,000 gold. Increased my Reelistic's max level to 180! Next you must head back to Rakkaus Tarn to find Sparkles, or you will get an error message when attempting to click this message: Hunt NOW for Sparkles? to unlock. Went Hunting for Sparkles! A big flat catfish stole my chum! Was that Sparkles? Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Went Hunting for Sparkles! Darn it! That was definitely Sparkles, and he stole my chum again! Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Went Hunting for Sparkles! Argh! Sparkles, again! I lost my chum! Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Went Hunting for Sparkles! I need to go clear my head. Maybe there’s some other way to catch this darned fish? Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Chapter #9 - Part #3: Noodles! Take a break by the fireplace? to unlock. :I take a break to warm up by the fire in the lodge’s big common room, and Betsy Lou sits down beside me. :“I talked to one of the old-timers,” she says. “He says that Sparkles is way too crafty to be caught with a pole. You have to hand fish instead.” :“Hand fish?” I ask. :She holds her hand out and wiggles her fingers at me. “Some folks call it noodling.” :“That seems… dangerous.” I say. :“Well, yes, some noodlers have lost fingers and such.” She sighs. “I suppose I can pay one of the locals to try to catch Sparkles.” :As hazardous as fishing with my bare hands seems, I can’t stand the idea of being shown up by a local wrangler. “No, I can do it! Please, let me try. I’m pretty sure I saw exactly where his catfish hole is.” :“Okay, if you think you can do it…” Go Noodling NOW? Put on tall waders and start noodling for Sparkles... Went Noodling I missed! Sparkles is one crafty catfish! Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Went Noodling! Ow, my fingers! I better go wrap these! I’ll have to wait an hour or so before trying again! Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Went Noodling! OUCH! I thought I had him, but Sparkles nearly yanked my arm off! I better go ice my shoulder and try this again tomorrow! Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Wait 18 hours before you can go at it again Went Noodling! I got him, but for how long? Battle it out with Sparkles! Used 1 Frisky Chum (had xx, have xx) Chapter #9 - Part #4: Battle to the End Battle Sparkles NOW : Oh my goodness! Sparkles is one strong fish! I wrestle him, trying to get a better grip on his slippery skin. :He swallows my hand… and I can feel a diamond wedding ring! :I grab the ring in his gullet. Sparkles spits my hand out, thrashes away from me and swims free into the deepest part of the lake. :But Betsy Lou’s wedding ring shines in my hand. I did it! :I hurry back to the lodge, rinse off the ring, and present it to her. :“Will you go back with me to see Earl?” I ask. “I’ll take you right back here if you don’t want to stay with him.” :“I’ll go back with you,” she says. :“But we’ll stay here a while longer,” I hear a woman say. :I turn, and see that Franchesca, Esmerelda, and Little Jo Joe are holding hands with three handsome local lumberjacks. The three deckhands are all smiles and giggles, and the lumberjacks look more than a bit smitten, too. :“When are you three coming back?” I ask. :“Oh, sometime. We told these nice men we’d cheer them on at the logging contest this weekend!” Franchesca winks at me. :I send a message to Earl, and I find out that he wants to meet Betsy Lou in Red Love Bay. Go to Red Love Bay Travel back to Red Love Bay. Chapter #10: Red Love Bay Reunion Witness the Reunion :When we arrive in the bay, I see Earl waving excitedly from the prow of his cruiser. :I pull my boat up alongside his, and Betsy Lou leaps over the railings into Earl’s cruiser. They embrace each other like the long-lost lovers they are, and share a deep, passionate kiss. :“I missed you so much,” he says. :“I missed you, too,” she replies. :“I promise I’ll do better,” he says. “I promise I’ll take you out dancing again, and I’ll take you on that vacation I promised.” :“You can take me on that vacation now, you know,” she says, batting her eyes coquettishly. :“What?” He looks puzzled. “But you just went all over Big Love Island.” :“But there are other Red Love Islands we haven’t ever seen!” she says. “We could go to Ilha do Amor, or Mokupuni Aloha, or Upendo Kisiwa ....” :He hugs her and kisses her again. “Yes! Let’s do it!” :I pass Betsy Lou’s luggage to Earl, and he stows it below decks. They wave at me as they motor off to the next island for their romantic adventure. :I smile. This was a job well done if I do say so myself! And maybe I’ll get to visit the other Red Love Islands for my own adventures someday soon. The End! Category:Chapter